The present invention relates to a locking mechanism and more specifically to a locking mechanism used for securing a cable.
Locks are necessary to provide security to a variety of items. However, traditional padlocks or other lock constructions are not always applicable to all objects. As such, cables have been used due to their flexibility and adjustable length. Typically, cables are clamped in a manner that crimps the cable, thereby compromising the integrity of the lock. In addition a crimped cable does not readily slide in and out of a lock body, and therefore makes the cable lock difficult to use.
It is therefore desirable to produce a locking mechanism for a cable lock that provides for secure locking of objects without damaging the cable. Such a cable lock would have a wide variety of applications due to its versatility and longevity. It is also desirable to produce such a cable locking mechanism in an economic manner.
The present invention is a mechanism for locking a cable and can be implemented in a number of cable lock designs. The cable locking mechanism includes one or more locking clamps, a lever arm, a spring that biases the locking clamps, and an actuation means that engages the lever arm. In one embodiment, the locking clamps are housed within an opening in the lock body, and the opening has one or more sloped surfaces. The locking clamps have a complementary sloped surface that slides along the sloped surface of the opening when the locking clamps are displaced. The lever arm, which is moved by actuation of the actuation means, engages the locking clamps in two different positions. The first position is the locked position, wherein the clamps are fully biased by the spring to create a narrow cable passageway. The second position is the unlocked position, wherein the lever arm engages the locking clamps to displace them against the spring force to widen the cable passageway. In one embodiment, the engagement of the locking members is by a protrusion located on one side of the lever arm.